<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King Of Chub by TheFamilyJules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719532">King Of Chub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFamilyJules/pseuds/TheFamilyJules'>TheFamilyJules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mario &amp; Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fat - Freeform, Force-Feeding, Growth, M/M, Multi, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFamilyJules/pseuds/TheFamilyJules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sexually explicit, niche fetish smut featuring fantastic-rates of weight gain and fairly dubious consent, please be aware.</p><p>Bowser has just laid siege to his own captured castle, kicked the snot out of a portly pink piggy, and now he's about to bean this nonsense-spouting bean right in his opaque little glasses. That is, if he doesn't get distracted first.</p><p>Written several years ago, being reposted now, sorry if it sucks I haven't read it in Forever, but its Bowser Day today so, why not bring it back.<br/>Takes place during Bowser's Inside Story. All dialogue up til the midpoint is canonical, which was basically a gag funny enough to me to motivate me to write a whole weight gain/force feeding fetish story, despite not Really being into that a whole lot. </p><p>Happy Bowser Day!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King Of Chub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, back in 201whatever I was playing Bowser's Inside Story, which, features a story beat where Fawful has taken over Bowser's castle and brainwashed his minions, and then, bizarrely, invites him to a feast, which Bowser, being a Humorous Idiot in all the Mario RPGS, goes along with. He is then forcefed by Boos until he is immobile-ly fat (which segues into Mario and Luigi having to, idk, set fire to his adipose tissue or whatever, I don't recall).<br/>This struck me as so uncomfortably and hilariously horny, without any edits to the events that occurred, that I chose to write the whole scene as Porn. The dialogue of the following story is totally Canonical, up til like 2/3rds the way through.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The oversized pink tub of lard fell to the ground, utterly defeated. The king of the koopas stood over his defeated opponent, the intoxicating feeling of strength and power that accompanied victory in battle overcoming him. Showboating for the crowd of his (former) minions, he flexed his gigantic muscles. The 7-foot-and-change koopa weighed in at well over 300 pounds of pure muscle, his arms wider than his red-capped rivals waist, his pecs heavy and full, jutting out a good foot in front of him, capped with massive, constantly-erect nipples. His kingly belly was not the flat, ripped surface of so many, supposedly-desirable “hunks”, but the fat, bulging musclegut of a true titan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact was, no one could match Bowser for sheer strength, not even the almost-equally-large Midbus, now lying unconscious before him. The cage around him lifted, and two goombas emerged from stage right, dragging the dazed Midbus away. The stout green man smiled broadly, whatever emotions he might truly feeling hidden beneath impenetrable glasses. “And the winning is for… Bowser!!!!” The small, almost bean-like man shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king of the koopas could not help himself; he laughed uproariously, his deep bass voice rumbling through the auditorium, the crowd going wild. Bowser was a sucker for praise, smirking he boasted, “That’s right! Lemme hear it! Keep those cheers coming!” The fact that his own legions had forgotten him, now forgiven as they cried out their praise. “You remember me now, I bet! The unbeatable King Bowser!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a fight of fury!” Proclaimed Fawful in his smug, strangely-accented voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bowser’s mind snapped back to the issue at hand, and he turned on the little man in anger, “Shut it! You think I forgot about my castle!? Old pink was just a warm-up; now I punt you outta here!” He cracked the knuckles of his fat paws menacingly, but Fawful did not seem phased at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “Oh, Fawful is leaving! But first! You had victory, now the celebrate!!” Bowser was taken aback., “Celebrate?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, at the magic feast of honor!” He raised his arms in a dramatic gesture, oversized cape billowing behind him, “COME! BOOS!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dulcet voice echoed, “You rang?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if from nowhere, three ghostly figures materialized on the stage. Two behind Fawful, and another directly behind Bowser, causing him to nearly jump from surprise. They had the pale white skin ubiquitous in the boo race, as well as snow white hair. They were about 5 feet tall, or would be if they had legs to speak of; at the waist their bodies faded into formlessness, leaving them hovering above the ground, a vague cloud of effervescent whiteness billowing and moving beneath them. All three were bare-chested, their muscles tight and figures lithe; the only article of clothing on them was a small red bowtie that each wore around their neck. The three were all but identical, down to their perpetual, devious grins, save for their haircuts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one who had appeared behind Bowser, the one whose hair cascaded down their back in long, flowing locks, spoke, their voice the same sultry, sweet one that had announced their presence, “Ah! Our winner… The king, Bowser.” The word king rolled of their long, red tongue almost sensually, and their grin widened, sharp teeth shining, “Looks promising.” The words were complimentary, but their tone gave Bowser unease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two, drifting past Fawful silently, drawing closer to the koopa king (whose eyes shifted between the three encircling boos), giggled softly in their bell-like voices. Their hair was cut identically, shorter but still shaggy styles, with bangs swept to one side, covering an individual eye. In spite of himself and his position, Bowser found the three slight-framed boos magnetically attractive, and the hungry eyes which they appraised him with filled him with the beginnings of lust. Everything about the three’s demeanor implied passionate sexuality, and Bowser found himself charmed by it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fawful spoke, reminding Bowser of the little bean’s presence once more, “His belly cries out for the magic feast of honor!” The small tyrant chuckled as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The long-haired boo, the evident leader of the three, spoke once more, “We’re on it sir! This way, please, King Bowser!” They gestured off stage, and the two subservient boos gave an identical tinkling giggle, drawing up behind the king of koopas, now definitely in his personal space. He could practically feel their soft, cold breath on the back of his neck, and he considered for a moment. “Hmph! Seems suspicious, but if you’re going to such trouble…” He was damn hungry, and he found the more the sensual boos talked, the more attracted to them he felt. He gave another hearty, boastful laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twin boos ushered Bowser forward, placing their hands gently on his shoulders, on his arm, and guiding him forward. Even as he complied and followed the lead boo, the two did not remove their hands; instead they, so slightly that it was almost imperceptible, began massaging Bowser. Their hands ever so gently squeezed and stroked the hard muscles of his shoulder, dragging their fingertips mere millimeters across his rough scales. Boldly, the one on his right actually squeezed his bulging bicep, their tiny hand dwarfed by his arm’s incredible girth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked (or floated) down a familiar hallway, in the direction Bowser knew the grand dining room was (it was his castle, after all, no matter who may be squatting in it at the moment), the boo in front seemed to almost be swaying side to side, despite having no legs to take steps with to necessitate this action. Bowser watched their undulating body from behind, his eyes tracking lower and lower down their pale, incredibly smooth back, til his eyes were locked on the small of  their back, where their torso disappeared into haze. The transition from flesh to not-flesh was gradual and confusing to the eyes, as Bowser walked, he felt he could almost see the hints of the tops of a tight ass, an impressive bubble butt, but every time his eyes focused on it, it was replaced once more with the cloudy nothingness of the boo’s lower-half. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boo on his left allowed themself to press against Bowser’s shell, leaning against his oversized body. The pair was no longer trying to hide it; they blatantly massaged the ousted royalty’s muscles, drawing their fingers in small circles, relaxing his tired, sore delts, gently tracing their way up and down the bulging veins on his arms. All four said nothing during the walk, and the increasingly less-subtle behavior of the sultry ghosts was getting to Bowser; he could feel his dick, still soft and hidden away in its internal sheath, was beginning to pump fuller. Bowser willed himself to stay flaccid; he wasn’t prepared to show these sluts that they were getting under his shell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally the entourage arrived at the large double doors leading to the feast room. With an elegant flourish, the lead boo threw open the doors. Bowser followed them into the brightly lit room; inside, there were tables and tables piled high with food. Cakes, glazed ham, turkey legs, pastries, every kind of food Bowser loved on a table fit for hundreds of guests. “Whoa! Nice spread!” He exclaimed, goosebumps rising on his skin as one of the two boos at his side boldly let their fingers glide from Bowser’s arm and scrape across his chest, ghosting across his pert nipple, as they drifted over to stand by their long-haired boss, the other of the pair joining them on the boo’s other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The long-haired one laughed, “Yes, a victory feast! Please, we insist that you eat all you like!” The two at the boo’s side each grabbed their hands, pressing their bodies up against his, and gave their haunting giggle.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mouth now openly salivating, Bowser let out his trademark belly laugh, “So many greasy, succulent, very unhealthy dishes! I’ve been craving this stuff like crazy! I’m gonna eat it all!” The boos gave each other a sidelong glance, eyes shining as the koopa said this, but he did not notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boos obligingly moved out of the way as Bowser approached the feast table, God what to start with? He grabbed a turkey leg, and tore into it with his fangs. The juicy meat ripped easily in his jaws, the flavor so savory that it was almost sexual. The food tasted even better than it looked; he inhaled the meat, stripping it to the bone in only seconds, then grabbing a nearby pastry: a cake, topped with whipped cream and strawberries, eating the sweet in only  two bites. It was almost sickly sweet, but the fatty cake only increased the king’s hunger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind him, the trio watched hungrily, relishing every bite that the giant koopa took. Each of the three grinned widely, laughing softly as Bowser continued to stuff himself. He grabbed a loaded chili dog, the thing closer to a yard long than a foot, and tore into it. God, he wanted more, even as his belly began to fill with the sinfully delicious food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A steak followed, then more desserts, cakes and pastries going down his gullet. Finally, taking the last bite of a perfectly roasted ham, and licking his fingers, he stopped, more than satisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bowser belched, a deep rumbling sound echoing through the large dining hall. “Uuugh, oh man, getting kinda full…” The long-haired boo was suddenly at his side, face contorted in concern, “Hmm? Done eating? But we went to great lengths to make King Bowser the most high-calorie, high-fat dishes!” Their voice was plaintive, large blue eyes shimmering, “You love this stuff, so please! Eat more.“ The last sentence was a command.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two were at his side now, as well, and the trio began to try to usher him back towards the still-laden table. “Nah! I’m sick of eating!” Bowser said, resisting their dragging hands. The three stopped, all with identical pouts. “Hush now, don’t say that! Here! How about we just feed it to you? Please! We insist! This way!” Once more the three pushed against the muscular koopa, dragging him back towards the table. Their groping hands were more daring than before; even as they forced him backwards, the twin boos pinched his nipples, their other hands touching his rock-hard muscle gut. Despite his size and strength, Bowser found himself unable to resist the trio, and was gradually lead back to the feast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two identical boos glided past him, picking up platters piled high with more food. The leader kept their hands on Bowser’s sides, slowly stroking his thick body up and down. The boo applied no force, but Bowser felt like it was impossible to move as he stared into the handsome boo’s big eyes, and at their toned, perfectly sculpted torso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The long-haired boo moved to the side as their two partners returned, one with oversized, chocolate-glazed donuts, the other with a mountain of chicken wings. The one on Bowser’s left took a donut, the thing as wide as their face, and held it up to Bowser’s mouth, and despite his better judgement, the koopa king accepted it, biting into the soft pastry, swallowing the sugary sweetness. The tall boo at his side rose up to Bowser’s ear, whispering sweetly, “Open wiiide..., say ahhh~!” Their hands felt all over Bowser’s body, wherever they could reach. They stroked his belly, danced over his heaving pecs, pinching his nipples playfully. The other twin boo approached with chicken wings, forcing one into his mouth after the donut, the spicy, savory meat tasting irresistible on the koopa’s tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back and forth the two boos went, feeding the giant turtle whatever they could stuff in his mouth. The second he swallowed one scrumptious bite, another was put in front of him, and he was incapable of resisting the meal. The boo at his side continued whispering lustily in his ear, “Here, open up, have more!” They were insistent, and their hands implacable. Bowser could feel his internal cock once more stirring, and this time he was powerless to tame it. The large head of the king’s royal humanoid cock exited from the slit between his legs. All three boos giggled to themselves, eyes shining deviously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bowser felt… heavy. He looked down at himself, still chewing his way through a helping of fettuccine alfredo (the sauce so rich that it nearly made him nauseous), his belly was wider than he was used to. He was most certainly gaining a food-baby. He swallowed, then burped, “Did I just, put on a few pounds!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The long-haired boo at his side let out their customary giggle, “Heehee! It’s all in your head! Please, we insist, eat more!” With the last word their voice lowered, almost threateningly, and their hand drifted down, and forcefully grabbed hold of the still-emerging dick of the koopa king. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bowser gasped through the mouthful of cheesecake being fed to him. His cock was not fully hard, and only halfway out from its prison, but already dangled heavily between his thick thighs, a good 8 inches now visible. As the boo began to stroke, Bowser let out a muffled moan, and the rest of his giant cock spilled out from its hiding place, along with his baseball-sized nuts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even with the erotic ministrations of the boo, Bowser knew something was going on. No matter how much food he was forcefed by the now desperately working ghosts, he felt like there was always room for a bit more. His belly, once rock-hard if not especially defined, now bulged out wider than he had ever seen it, and it was not the mere distending of an overfull stomach. It was the flab and heft of fat. His once massively powerful pecs even began to show signs of softness as the boo now jerking his expanding cock leaned their head against the soft flesh of his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Look at me! This isn’t normal!” Bowser managed to exclaim between bites of fatty food being shoved at him by the boos. Despite his distress, he still found himself unable to resist the food, or stop the long-haired one from jerking off his now-mostly-erect, 15-inch cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once more the lead boo laughed, “Heehee! You’re imaging things! You must keep eating, please!” Their grip on his throbbing shaft tightened. He was at his full 16-inch erection, but the dick looked even fatter than he was used to; or at least, what he could see of it was bigger, as now his expanding belly rested on top of the root of his thick dick. His cheeks bulged out with new fat. He was definitely expanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still he ate, and still the boo jerked his also-expanding shaft. The two boos only worked harder, shoving food into Bowser’s frantically chewing mouth, feeding him new dishes before he even swallowed the last ones. He could feel it palpably now, his fattening belly expanding visibly beneath him, this pecs no longer pecs truly, but fatty boobs topped with oversized nipples. His butt expanded behind him, the fat cheeks forcing their way from beneath his shell. His arms, once paragons of muscular masculinity, were now chubby and soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t stop, the boos refused to allow it. They pushed more and more of the unhealthy, but deeply delicious food into Bowser’s maw, forcing it down his throat, forcing his body to grow wider and wider. His cock, almost in an attempt not to be eclipsed beneath his now massive-belly, grew longer as well as wider, now reaching more than a foot and half from his groin, although only half of it was visible, the rest concealed beneath the growing folds of his belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bowser’s once rock-hard, tree-trunk legs now were pillars of fat, his overgrown thighs fighting for room with his bloated testicles, now basketball-sized, and being forced out in front of him by his widening legs. His ass now sagged massively, a lumpy and oversized rump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bowser pushed the boo trying to stuff yet more glazed ham into his mouth away desperately, flab of his fat arm swinging. “Stop! You with the ham, no more! I can’t take it! There’s no denying it now! I’m nowhere near as svelte as I used to be! I’m chubby!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you are!” The lead boo chuckled, still slowly stroking the titanic cock of the super-fat Koopa King, “You eat so many of Lord Fawful high-calorie, high-fat dishes….” They gave the drooling cockhead a long lick, slurping up a drizzle of precum, and continued, “Of course you’ll gain weight!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boo at his right, still holding the rather enticing-looking glazed ham chimed in, “Pretty impressive fat, though!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the other, from his left, ”Heehee! Yeah! You’re a king of chub!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The koopa was furious, “Hey you jerks! You knew all along I’d get like this, and you kept cramming me with food!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(End of canonical dialogue)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you just a clever koopa?” The boo holding the platter of ham cooed, flicking the fat, oversized nipple of the immobile koopa with their free hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t think we’re quite done with you” The one on his other side, holding a platter of cinnamon rolls the size of Bowser’s face, “I think you need to eat some more!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three giggled, and once more the two boos stuffed food into his maw. Bowser knew what it was doing to him, knew that he should spit it out, but it tasted so good!! He swallowed, and felt a few more pounds pack on. He must have weighed something like 400 lbs now, the muscles he once was so proud of having melted away and been replaced by chunky fat. His wide gut weighed heavily on his still-achingly hard erection, now 21 inches long and growing visibly with every mouthful. It was now a total chode, bulging out thickly in the center before narrowing to a conical-shaped glans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, you’re getting so big,” The boo on Bowser’s left cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So biiig~” The other echoed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lead boo now had both of their hands wrapped around the nigh-on 2 foot (and considerably more than that in girth at its thickest) dick, their fingers nowhere near meeting as they slowly jerked off the former king. They grinned and said, “We love doing this; taking muscular brutes like you and turning them into face-stuffing gluttons, getting them fatter than they ever thought possible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bowser couldn’t respond; he was still munching furiously on the endless dishes being shoved at him by the two lusty boos. He felt…. amazing, if he were honest. Each bite was orgasmic, not to mention the total sexual arousal he felt as the long-haired boo continued to pleasure him.  Bowser was a king, he needed to be bigger than life, and now he was bigger than he had ever been before. It was intoxicating, in a way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have been 500 lbs of pure fat by now. His belly was wider than he was tall, and still growing with every bite he took. His cock was massive and swollen and still swelling more, almost half its length buried in the monstrous rolls of fat hanging from his belly. He wasn't even sure if he could move at this point. Every part of him was getting bigger, and though it was hard to admit, he loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was close, he knew. The mere fact of his growth would be enough to turn him on enough to cum, but that on top of the sweet, succulent food he was still cramming down his throat, and the delicate but somehow furious ministrations of the boo was going to push him over the edge. He felt the familiar pressure of orgasm welling in his groin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned loudly through a mouthful of steak, and began to unload. His massive, flabby cock swelled and throbbed, and the massive slit opened wide as the first monster wad blasted out the end. It splashed over the boo, still jerking his cock. He giggled gleefully, instantly clamping his mouth over the end of the 30 inch dick, slurping down all the cum he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two boos didn’t halt their work even as Bowser came, stuffing his face with more and more fat-filled food. It was so good; Bowser felt himself swelling more and more, his massive ass hanging out his shell, his belly like a small mountain, topped by two oversized man-tits. The boos, apparently too horny to continue feeding him, dropped their empty platters, and dove at Bowser’s thick, dark nipples, sucking and biting desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The koopa king came and came, the orgasm easily the most intense of his life. The long-haired boo still furiously drank, jerking the massive dick as he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, panting and moaning, Bowser’s final blast of cum coated the boo’s throat, and they released his oversized cockhead with a pop. Bowser looked himself over: he was easily a quarter ton, his arms sagged with drooping fat so heavy he could barely lift them, his tits were something like G cups, capped with thumb-thick nipples, red and raw from the harsh treatment of the two boos. His belly was gargantuan, something like a hundred inches around, and would have dangled down between his legs if not supported by his slowly-softening cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the three boos, the two short-haired ones now cuddled against his massive girth, and the leader still looking him in the eyes, gently massaging his dick, their face plastered with cum that nearly blended in with their pale skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know… I’m still kinda hungry…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>One final note, I did not review this for editing or such before reposting, and I haven't opened the doc in well over a year before today, so, if there's any mistakes or shittiness,,, i dont really care lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>